Dragonball XG Xtra Generation
by darkchi
Summary: The granddaughters of Goku and Vageta, Gogeta and Kinu, are out to find thier own adventure, but by accident they stumble onto something bigger than they can handle.When it endangers the life of loved ones, can they right their wrongs? Chapter 8 up!
1. Meet Kinu Breifs and Gogeta Son!

A/N: This is my first time writing a story so tell me what u think. In my version of this DBGT never existed, so you can't sue me!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha... ("Ahem") Hey, Tina (Khonnoraj), this is for you. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Meet Silk Briefs & Gogeta Son!  
  
Twenty-eight years have passed since the end of Dragonball Z. Pan and Trunks are married and live happily with their daughter, Kinu and her brother, Trunks Jr. Goten and Bra are married and live with their daughter, Gogeta (pronounced gO-G-tä) (originally G/B were saving this name for a son, but they thought it would honor Goku and Vegeta to give the fusioned name to their firstborn). Marron and Uubu live with their daughter Lilly who is 2 years younger than Gogeta and Kinu. Gogeta and Kinu are the best of friends and are at times mischievous. Pan:35 Trunks:47 Goten:46 Bra:36 Gogeta: 17; 5'8" Kinu:17½; 5'7½" Trunks Jr.: 18; 5'10" Lilly:15; 5'5" (Don't get mad at me, these are the correct ages; I calculated.)  
  
"Gogeta!" A young girl jogged passed the front door that led into the school building, her lavender hair swishing from side to side. She was very beautiful; of course one could always suspect that the daughter of Pan and Trunks ought to be beautiful. And of course they were proud of her. Every boy in school saw her as popular, and, as of now, there was a line of boys waiting for a date with her.  
  
"Hey, Kinu, hurry up or we'll be late for class. I'm trying not to get into trouble anymore." "Don't worry Gogeta, no matter what I'll always stick beside you." Even though they were cousins, they had been friends for the longest time ever. They walked into the classroom, as tons of kids passed them to find a seat. Seeing the crowd, Gogeta took a hold of Kinu's hand, put two of her fingers on her forehead, and sensing the teacher's ki teleported using instant transmission. They ran to the back of the classroom and took their seats.  
  
Five minutes into class Gogeta fell asleep.  
  
"Gogeta, what's the square root of two?" the teacher asked. Seeing that Gogeta didn't reply she said, "Gogeta? Gogeta? GOGETA?!!!!!!!!"  
  
Caught off guard, Gogeta awoke suddenly and yelled, "Leaf!" Everyone in the class laughed at her.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed, embarrassed, although no one listened. Having Vageta's short temper, she couldn't hold back any longer. She powered up, her raven black hair coming out of its ponytail and hanging down, but her red bandanna still held on. She looked towards the opposite wall and shot a ki blast making a huge hole in the wall. Everyone in the class screamed in horror.  
  
"Stop screaming! Ugh, make it stop; I can't stand it any longer!" True to her promise, Kinu raised her hand and shot a ki blast to the ceiling, making everyone duck and scream louder. She covered her ears. Gogeta also did so.  
  
"Gogeta! Kinu! Report to the principal's office, IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
(A/N: This probably sounds stupid, but oh well.)  
  
"How was school Gogeta?" Goten asked in his seemingly endless innocent tone as she walked through the front door. He always spoke that way. Although it never bothered her mother (probably this was partially due to the fact that this was one of the reasons her mother had so liked [and fallen in love with] her father), it bothered Gogeta, but she still loved him. Gogeta ignored him and walked upstairs to her room just as her mother shrugged to her father when he looked at her questioningly. Gogeta hated school. She already knew what she needed to know and she always got into trouble. I know I'll just go to my secret spot. Kinu will be there. She knows how I feel.  
  
She got to her windowsill just as Bra said, "Gogeta, your grandfathers, Pan, Trunks, Kinu, Krillen, 18, Marron, Uubu, and Lilly will be here later. So you have to come out of your room sometime." Mom's always having a party. Then Gogeta flew out the window.  
  
She stood in a small clearing in the middle if the forest. Kinu was there as expected. She was always dependable. Lilly was there also.  
  
"Hey, Kinu." "Hey, Gogeta. Knew you'd be comin'." "Why is Lilly here? No offence, Lilly." Lilly just stood there. "'I think maybe she just wanted to come." Lilly was Marron and Uubu's daughter. She was 15 and pretty. She had blond shoulder-length hair and blue eyes (she has a crush on Kinu's bother, Trunks Jr. who was 18). Her curly hair was up in two partial ponytails on either side of her head and was fastened together by two lily shaped barrettes. She was dressed in a pink dress, which was quite different from Gogeta's blue shirt that came an inch above her bellybutton, and her blue pants with her greenish, cloth belt (which was held together by the four-star dragonball, given to her by Grandpa Goku). Kinu was dressed in a white lavender striped shirt with matching lavender capris. "Oh." Gogeta whispered. "Why didn't you-" Kinu didn't have any time to finish her sentence. Suddenly a noise like that of thunder came from above. They flew above the trees to see. A streak of light flashed across the sky like a shooting star. Suddenly a burst of light from the impact enveloped everything. Then the smoke cleared.  
  
"What was that?" Gogeta asked. "Don't know. Let's go check it out." Kinu said nervously, but curiously. Gogeta nodded in agreement. They flew down to where the mysterious object had made a crater when it collided with the earth. They landed in the forest just short of where the crater ended, but they made sure they picked a spot where they could see a ship. It was tiny, but it could easily fit three people in it. Kinu, Gogeta, and Lilly watched intently from the forest/crater boundary. The door of the ship opened up. A girl stepped out. She was about 5'5" and looked about 18. Her hair was lavender and was in two buns with excess hair hanging and black soulless eyes. She wore a deep blue dress, which was strapless and came down to the ground; it was fastened to a black, shiny stone that connected to a red cape by gold brackets. Her sleeves started 3 inches below the shoulder and covered her hands. She also wore a bandanna, the same color as her dress, around her neck with a gold choker on the outside of the bandanna that held the same strange, black stone. The girl walked a few feet, stopped, and turned. A guy waked out. He had black hair which was spiked; a piece of it wasn't spiked, and came down in front of his right eye. A lock of hair that hung down was orange. He wore a belt that strapped over his left shoulder and down to his mid thigh with a sword hanging from it. He wore a huge red piece of torn cloth, which covered most of his chest, and a gold collar-like device with strange inscriptions on it around his neck. He also wore a torn black shirt, almost similar to what Goku wears, which was held on by a gold belt with the same inscriptions on it as the neckpiece, and torn black ghia pants. He wore a piece of cracked shoulder armor on his left shoulder and had a torn red cape fastened to the neck cloth with the same black stone. The cape covered most of his arms and touched the ground. At least some of it did. He wore big brown boots that reached up to his mid-thighs and had metal at the top of them. He was about 6', and he looked like he had been in one too many battles. He stepped out. "Wow. Who are they?" Lilly asked with fascination. "We only know as much as you. Now stay down or they'll see you," Kinu said. "But I want to meet them." "Too bad, Lilly." But before she finished her sentence Lilly had stepped out of the forest lining and was walking to meet them. That baka! Who did she think she was anyway? Oh well, Kinu decided to follow her. When she got down there she noticed that the new strangers were looking at Lilly as though she might leap out and bite them. Kinu came down to the spot where Lilly had stopped. It was a good five feet away. "What is your name?" Lilly asked the girl. "Princess Lei," she said. She smiled. (A/N: Pronounced La [long a sound]) "What is your name?" Lilly now asked the boy. He remained silent, his hard gaze cutting. Lilly repeated the question. Still no answer, just that hard solemn look. Kinu tried this time, but nothing worked. So they decided to talk with Princess Lei. "Princess Lei, I am Kinu and this is my friend Lilly," Kinu said pointing to Lilly. Princess Lei smiled. "Where's Gogeta?" Kinu realized that Gogeta hadn't followed her. As if an answer to her question, Gogeta flew out of a thicket of trees from behind them. She had her back turned to them so Kinu yelled out for her. She turned around and saw them. She smiled, waved, and then flew down to meet them. "Gogeta where were you?" Kinu asked. "I'll talk about it later" she said. Then she saw Princess Lei and the unnamed guy. "Who are they?" "Princess Lei this is Gogeta. Gogeta this is Princess Lei. The guy won't talk to us though," Kinu answered. "He doesn't speak to anyone," Princess Lei stated. "Has he spoken to you?" Gogeta asked. "Yes. Of course he's my personal body guard," the princess answered. They stared at her with wide-eyed disbelief. Lilly said, "I wouldn't mind having him as my personal body guard." Gogeta walked over to him. She stood in front of him and said, "What's your name?" He blushed. "Kotaishi," he said. He had spoken! Even Princess Lei looked on without belief. No one had gotten him to speak, but how did Gogeta do it? They had asked him the same question. What was it about her that made him break his principles? Suddenly Gogeta got the feeling that Princess Lei and Kotaishi had not come here to take a summer vacation, they had come her for some other reason.  
  
A/N: Who are they? Where do they come from? And why are they here? Send in comments and find out in Chappy 2: The Truth Is Hidden. (Cool scary music plays) 


	2. The Truth Is Hidden

A/N: In my version of this DBGT never existed, so don't give me any bad reviews about that, please. By the way 3 reviews. PLEASE, people you have to help me out. AAARRRGGGHHHH. x_x. Hehe.. I'll put scans in if you. SEND IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! please. By the way, for those of you who don't know, "kinu" is Japanese for "silk." Oh, yeah. I (and one other person) own Kinu, Gogeta(as in Bra and Goten's daughter), Lilly, Princess Lei, and Kotaishi, but sadly none of the other characters are mine.  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth Is Hidden  
  
"Kotaishi," Gogeta said thoughtfully, "That's a weird name." He just looked away. "Hey, no offence," Gogeta apologized, "Besides, I like it." Kotaishi looked at her and blushed, but he still said nothing. "Hey, Gogeta. I have to go. My mom and dad are leaving for your house, and they expect me to be there," Kinu said. "Yeah, I have to go too," Gogeta replied, looking away from Kotaishi. "But what about them," Lilly inquired as she pointed to Princess Lei and Kotaishi. "Lilly, it's not nice to point, besides when you do you're pointing three fingers back at yourself," Gogeta said, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Sorry." "But that is a good question," Kinu said. "We could take them to our houses," Gogeta said. "Whose house?" "I DON'T KNOW! You're the one who's smart remember." "You could be smarter if you just tried, Gogeta." "Well, I get my stupidity from my father." "Hmm. I know! I can take Princess Lei, and, Gogeta, you can take Kotaishi." "But what about me?" Lilly asked. "Sorry, Lilly, not this time." Lilly started pouting. "Hey, Kinu. We can take them to Capsule Corp.'s 100th anniversary celebration!" Gogeta announced. "Yeah, please, Kinu. Please, oh pleaseohpleaseohplease," Lilly added. "Fine. Princess Lei can, but he can't," Kinu said pointing at Kotaishi. "Why not?" Gogeta inquired. "Because, look at him. It's a party not a death sentence!" "I like the way he looks!" Gogeta said, "It's OK, Kotaishi, she doesn't mean it." She bushed as she realized what she just said, then glared at Kinu. "Fine. He can go, but he has to wear something other than that. Oh, that reminds me! Gogeta you have to come with me to go shopping tomorrow," Kinu said mockingly. She knew Gogeta hated going shopping. "WHAT? No way! You can't make me!" "Yes I can! There's no way you can go to a party with that on!" "What do you mean with that on?!" "I'm just saying you need a dress." "I don't need a dress! I never wear one!" "Exactly my point." Gogeta scowled. "We can take Kotaishi too if you want. Besides he also needs new clothes." Oh, great. Knowing Kinu she'll never give up until she gets her way. Must be the side affect of having rich parents. "Fine, I'll go," Gogeta said giving in. "Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten." "Uhh. guys? What about his clothes? Is he just going to walk into Gogeta's house and hope no one will notice his tattered clothes and cracked armor?" Lilly stated. "Hmm. I guess I could borrow some of my brother's clothes. He won't mind; he probably won't even notice, he has so many clothes. I'll be right back," Kinu said as she flew off in the direction of her house. There was an uncomfortable silence as all four of them watched as Kinu disappeared in the horizon. "Now what?" Lilly asked. "Kotaishi, may I speak with you alone?" Princess Lei said. Kotaishi tore his gaze from Gogeta, who was looking at the sky where Kinu had left, waiting, perhaps, for her to appear again. He looked at Princess Lei and nodded. The two of them walked away, out of earshot of the two demi-saiya-jins, who were now both suddenly intent on looking at the sky they might not have heard any way. "Kotaishi," Princess Lei said once they were out of earshot, "Should I release it now?" "No, Princess," Kotaishi responded. "Why shouldn't I?" Kotaishi looked towards where Gogeta and Lilly still stood looking at the sky, hoping she wouldn't see him blush slightly. "I understand," Princess Lei said sympathetically. Kotaishi faced Princess Lei once again. "Princess," he said, "just delay it until I can convince." His voice drifted off. Princess Lei nodded determining what the rest of the sentence would have possibly have been. "Hey, look I see her!" Gogeta yelled. Kotaishi and Princess Lei turned to see Kinu as a speck in the distance. "I don't see anything!!" Lilly said. "Can't you feel her ki?" Gogeta said. "No. I'm not like you Gogeta. I've never been trained by Goku and Vegeta. Wait! Now I see her!" "Hey, guys!" Kinu said. She was carrying a blue button up long sleeved shirt, a darker blue shirt with an orange Japanese logo on it, dark denim pants that were baggy, and a dark brown belt. "Here you go," Kinu said as she handed out the clothes to Kotaishi. He just stared at them. "Kotaishi, if we wish to please them, we must submit to their wishes," Princess Lei said. "As you command, Princess," he replied reluctantly. He took the clothes, went down into the crater where the space ship had landed to change clothes, walked inside and closed the door. After a few minutes he returned looking like one of the citizens of Earth, but something was wrong. Gogeta walked over to him and unbuttoned the button up shirt so it showed the dark blue shirt underneath. Kotaishi turned slightly red as she did so, but Gogeta didn't notice. Lilly did and turned to Kinu, who was talking to Princess Lei, and whispered in her ear. Kinu turned to look at Kotaishi and Gogeta who still didn't notice. Kinu's mouth dropped open. Gogeta finished unbuttoning the shirt and turned to see Kinu with her mouth wide open and huge eyes. Lilly and Princess Lei stared at Gogeta and Kotaishi, although Princess Lei didn't seem to be taken aback. "What's with you? You look like you've just seen Majin Buu gone bad," Gogeta said. She had heard stories of evil villains and how they died from her grandfathers. Of course Majin Buu was still alive; after all he was practically immortal. Gogeta was confused; a trait she had gained from Grandpa Goku. "Hello!!" she yelled, no one answered. Gogeta looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. Kinu, we gotta go home." Kinu broke her stare. "Uhh. Yeah. Let's go," Kinu said. "I can use my instant transmission to get you guys back home. It's quicker," Gogeta stated. "Yeah. sure. ok," Kinu was still a little stunned. Gogeta turned to Kotaishi and Lilly, "Be right back." Gogeta put her two fingers on her forehead, stretched her hand palm up out towards Kinu and Princess Lei, and all three disappeared. Then three seconds later she was back. She repeated the process only this time with Lilly. Again, three seconds later she appeared again. "How do you do that?" Kotaishi asked. "My Grandpa Goku taught me," Gogeta replied. Gogeta repeated the process once more. They entered Gogeta's room. "Gogeta! Everybody's here! Come on down!" Bra yelled. "That's my mom. Let's go down," Gogeta explained to Kotaishi. Gogeta and Kotaishi went down. Everyone was staring at the guy that had just appeared with Gogeta. Gogeta explained that Kotaishi was a friend who needed a place to stay for a while. Her mom agreed. Everyone was laughing and once in a while Gogeta would agree to spar with one of her grandfathers to show them who was stronger.  
  
"Uhhnn." Gogeta woke up. She looked at her clock. It was 9:42 a.m. Oh, no! She had to go shopping with Kinu at 10:00! If Kinu finds out I'm not ready she'll kill me! Gogeta ran into the shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. By the time she was done it was 10:00. The doorbell rang. "Hello." Her mom answered. "Hi, Auntie Bra! Gogeta and I are going shopping for clothes for tomorrow's party. We're taking Kotaishi with us too. He also needs clothes," Kinu explained. "Ok. Gogeta's in the kitchen." Kinu walked in the kitchen. Kotaishi and Gogeta were sitting at the table. Kotaishi was in the same clothes as he was yesterday. "Let's go!" Kinu said. Oh, great! We'll never be out of the mall until it closes. Kotaishi and Gogeta stood up and followed Kinu to her car. They got in. Kotaishi had never seen a car in his life, so Gogeta had to sit in back with him and show him how to put on a seatbelt. They arrived at the mall 20 minutes later. Gogeta cowered. Kinu's palace was Gogeta's nightmare.  
  
A/N: Oh, no! Poor Gogeta. (Ahem). Well, please review and find out what happens on the Chappie 3: The Party. 


	3. The Party

A/N: In my version of this DBGT never existed, so don't give me any bad reviews about that, please. Hey, by the way, thanks 4 the reviews (sniff); you're so kind to me. And for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Kinu and Gogeta are the main characters. And you'll just have to wait to find out what Princess Lei was supposed to release. MWahahahahahahaha!!!! I'm so evil.  
  
~Chapter 3: The Party~  
  
"Please, Kinu, no more. We've been through eighteen different stores, and you've practically bought the whole mall," Gogeta was getting jittery.  
  
"I might have bought almost everything, but nearly half of the stuff is for Koaishi; and we still haven't bought you a dress for you," Kinu said.  
  
"I don't need a dress. I can wear what I have on."  
  
"Here's one! Now, Gogeta, try it on."  
  
Gogeta sighed and went to the dressing room. It was a blue turtleneck, sleeveless top and a black skirt with slits on the side. Gogeta walked out of the dressing room.  
  
"Gogeta, that looks great!" Kinu exclaimed, "Now for some shoes."  
  
I hate going shopping! "Ok." Gogeta followed Kinu to a shoe store. "Hey, where is Kotaishi?"  
  
"He wanted to check out the space aliens arcade game." Sure enough across the hall Kotaishi was intently playing an arcade game with the words "Space Invasion" painted on the side. There were also little kids surrounding him, some wide-eyed with impression, and others who were pulling at his sleeve saying, "Hey, Mister, it's my turn now!"  
  
Gogeta couldn't help but smile and chuckle to herself.  
  
"Here, Gogeta, these are the ones," Kinu smiled as she held up a pair of dark blue high heels with straps going across the foot and other separate straps four inches long that Gogeta had no idea where they went.  
  
Kinu saw the look of confusion on Gogeta's face and offered to help put them on. Gogeta agreed. Kinu put them on and Gogeta found out that the four inch long straps went on her ankle criss-crossing each other.  
  
"Perfect!" Kinu was never happier in her entire life.  
  
They bought the shoes and went over to where Kotaishi was still on the arcade game.  
  
"Hi, Kotaishi!" Gogeta said. He turned to face her and blushed as if embarrassed he was so engrossed in a children's video game. The game beeped indicating the game was over, but he still didn't take his embarrassed look from her.  
  
"Oh, no! I made you lose!" Gogeta exclaimed. She truly felt sorry for him and her worried expression amazed him.  
  
He was still looking at her when he said, "It's ok. I don't care anymore."  
  
"But you were so far," Gogeta protested.  
  
"C'mon let's go," Kinu said. Kotaishi and Gogeta looked at her. Gogeta nodded. They followed Kinu out to the car. This time Kotaishi didn't have any trouble with the seatbelt, but Gogeta decided to sit in back with him anyway.  
  
They arrived at the Goten Son's house first. Gogeta thanked Kinu for the ride and went inside with Kotaishi. She burst through the front door, "Never again." Gogeta sighed. She walked upstairs and set her bags down while Kotaishi went to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Gogeta wake up! We have to go to the party in 30 minutes!"  
  
Gogeta woke to the sound of her mother calling her. Gogeta got into the shower then changed into her regular clothes.  
  
"Gogeta! Where are your clothes that Kinu bought for the party?!" Bra yelled.  
  
"I have them on!" Gogeta protested.  
  
"Go change!" Bra then walked over to a chair and took the T.V. remote and sat down.  
  
"Mom, I can't wear a dress. I never do. Please save me, Mom. If I do I'm not going to the party!" Bra just ignored her daughter.  
  
Gogeta sighed and walked upstairs. She changed into the clothes Kinu had bought her.  
  
"There, Mom happy." Bra looked at her daughter. She smiled.  
  
"Let's do your hair, Honey." They walked up the stairs. Her mom fixed the back of her hair so that it was in a bun with some excess hair sticking out. Pieces of her hair that were too short to be put back in the bun were held back by clips.  
  
"There Honey," Bra said stepping back to admire her handiwork.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mom," Gogeta turned around and hugged her mom, then walked out the bathroom door. She walked down the stairs, her mom following.  
  
"Dad, I'm ready!" Goten turned around and smiled. Kotaishi was down there and was fiddling with his tuxedo tie; after all he didn't know how to tie it. Gogeta saw his confusion and walked over to him. He didn't notice. She walked in front of him and took the tie from his hands. He looked at her and turned slightly red. She finished and stood back. He saw her and blushed even more.  
  
"Well, let's go," Gogeta said looking at her parents.  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ At the party~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Hey, Gogeta!" Kinu said.  
  
"Gogeta, you look nice for a change. You're in a dress," Lilly said.  
  
"Thanks!" Gogeta said. I probably look very stupid. Dang! I can't walk on these high heels. "Kinu, remember when I was gone yesterday."  
  
"Uhh.yeah. Where were you?" Kinu remembered that Gogeta told her she'd tell her later.  
  
"Well, you see. I went to go see if I could find a different angle that was better to see that ship that Princess Lei and Kotaishi," Gogeta blushed at saying his name, "came out of, and a hand covered my mouth. I elbowed the person who was holding me. He let go, and I turned around. He wore a red bandanna. He had black hair, and he looked like Uncle Trunks-a little. Anyway, I asked him who he was and. You'll never guess. He said his name was Gotenks and he was Pan and Trunks's firstborn son!"  
  
Kinu and Lilly gasped. "But that.can't.be. Trunks Jr.-m-my brother, is firstborn." Kinu's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well, he told me that when he was little, he was sort of a rebel and ran away."  
  
"How old is he?" Kinu asked barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"Twenty. He lives in a small cottage kinda near our spot."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna find him! Lilly come with me." Lilly nodded and they started to walk away.  
  
"Kotaishi," said Princess Lei, "I am going to follow the humans." Kotaishi turned to look at her.  
  
"Princess." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't be afraid to show how you feel. After all you've never been afraid, that's why you were chosen to be my body guard."  
  
"Thank you, Princess." Princess Lei turned and left carefully following Kinu and Lilly. Kotaishi looked around. He saw Gogeta alone outside, standing, looking over the balcony. She looked bored; then again, her friends did leave her. He walked over to her. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kotaishi." She blushed. He smiled.  
  
"Hi." He sounded nervous.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's ditch this party!"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Hmm.Follow me."  
  
They flew off, and landed in a clearing beside a stream. They sat down. Gogeta leaned against a tree. Kotaishi turned to her.  
  
"Gogeta," he said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uhh.I .have to.uhh.talk to you about something."  
  
Gogeta blushed, "Uhh.O-ok."  
  
"I. uhh.I."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I." He leaned closer.  
  
"What?" She leaned closer too.  
  
"I-" He kissed her.  
  
They broke the kiss carefully. Gogeta opened her eyes slightly. Kotaishi kissed me?!  
  
"I-I'm sorry."he said.  
  
"!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: Here's the pics. I promised u. Be content it took me forever to do these. I even lost one! So be happy!!! And I'm sorry, I scanned one in sideways on accident. This pic. is in black & white because I didn't have enough time to finish it. Enjoy! (If these don't come up it's not my fault. I tried to reduce the file size as much as possible. Sorry!)  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	4. Gotenks

A/N: In my version of this DBGT never existed, so don't give me any bad reviews about that, please. I (and one other person) own Kinu, Gogeta(as in Bra and Goten's daughter), Lilly, Princess Lei, and Kotaishi, but sadly none of the other characters are mine. Sorry the pic never came up. It must be an uploading error, but don't worry I'll find some way for u to see them. Okies, thnx! O and by the way, the reson I didn't pair Trunks and Marron or Marron and Goten up is because I HATE MARRON! It's ok though t/m, g/m, u/m fans I don't hate u. I just think that Marron and Uub make a better couple. O and t/m, g/m r soooooooo NOT kawaii together! And thnx to all the people who reviewed. By the way this chappie r a little bouncy, so please try not 2 get confused. And be forewarned there is some mushy romantic junk in there  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 4: Gotenks~  
  
"Look there's the cabin just like Gogeta had said!" a dumbfounded Lilly and anxious Kinu stood looking at a small log house in the middle of the forest. Princess Lei stood silently watching the two Earthlings amaze themselves at a sight they never knew was there before.  
  
"C'mon Lilly lets go see him," Kinu said anxiously.  
  
Lilly nodded in agreement, and they both walked up towards the house. Kinu knocked on the door while Lilly stood beside her and Princess Lei secretly watched.  
  
The door opened to reveal a man in his early twenties with raven back hair and a red bandanna. He looked a lot like Trunks with a few edited features.  
  
"Can I help you?" he said.  
  
"Uhh . . . yeah I'm looking for a guy named Gotenks. You seen him around anywhere?" Kinu said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you him?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm his sister. . . Kinu."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kotaishi sat across from a startled Gogeta, her mouth open and her eyes as wide as saucers. He was truly sorry. He'd probably gone too fast for her that she was trying to catch up with what had happened in the past 2 minutes.  
  
"K-Ko-Kotaishi wha-" he cut her off.  
  
"Gogeta, I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoit'sjustthatI-I-. . ." "Hunh. . . what?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll tell you later ok." He placed his hand on her cheek sympathetically.  
  
She smiled as she placed her hand on his, "Ok."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
Gotenks stared at Kinu. "My little sister. . . I can't believe it's you. . . I can barely remember you. . . Oh yeah, come on in we have a lot to talk about."  
  
At the sight of Gotenks, Princess Lei's ki shot up. Kinu turned around sensing the immense ki; Gotenks looked past behind some brushes. He moved Kinu out of the way and started walking to where Princess Lei was hiding. He pushed the bushes away only to gaze upon the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Princess Lei looked up to see him with her black soulless eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Kinu and Lilly ran over to see who Gotenks was staring at. "That's Princess Lei! She came here in a spaceship, and she's our friend!" Lilly chirped.  
  
"Why did you follow us?" Kinu asked.  
  
"Why do you humans ask so many questions?" Princess Lei responded flatly.  
  
Kinu, Lilly and Gotenks fell silent upon hearing this. There was a deafening lull. Finally Gotenks decided to break the silence. "Well if you are a friend of my sister's, let's all go inside, shall we?"  
  
Kinu turned to Gotenks, smiled, and nodded. They all walked inside Gotenks's small cabin.  
  
"Make yourselves at home," Gotenks chimed. Kinu and Lilly sat down at a small table on the left side of the cabin next to a fireplace where a tiny fire kept the whole house warmed, while Princess Lei stood looking and examining the house. It was small, but cozy none-the-less, Kinu had figured. There was an upstairs to the cabin which served as a bedroom, a bathroom, and two guest bedrooms that were only big enough to fit a bed, an end table, and some luggage.  
  
Gotenks sat down at the table. "So . . . where do we start?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
Gogeta wasn't sure how she felt for Kotaishi. He was strong, good-looking, nice, and a great fighter, but he was from another planet and, wait so was she; still. . . Gogeta and Kotaishi had decided they wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened between them two earlier. Meanwhile Kotaishi was pondering his thoughts about Gogeta also. *Should I tell her . . . but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Then how could I ever tell her about whom I really am and what I had really come to do. I could never do that. It would break her in half. I couldn't bear to see her that way. If she only felt the same way about me-* His thoughts were interrupted by Gogeta.  
  
"I think we should go back to the party," she said.  
  
He smiled, "Ok."  
  
They stood and flew back to the party as sunset approached the horizon. They landed on the balcony. Gogeta turned to face the sunset; Kotaishi did so also. She leaned against the rail.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. And to think what they sent me here to do. There are so many wonderful things I had never imagined about this place," he turned his head to face her, "You being one, and the best one at that."  
  
She tuned to face him. "Hunh. . . what did you just say?!"  
  
Kotaishi blushed immensely and concocted a cheesy smile to go with it. He couldn't believe what he'd just told her.  
  
"Who are the people who sent you?" she stared at him half curiously and half suspiciously.  
  
"Uhh . . . n-no one. . ." his voice trailed off. Gogeta could tell he was lieing, but she decided to leave the situation alone for the time being. She'd ask him later.  
  
"Ok . . . whatever."  
  
*Whew! That was too close! Never let your heart run away with your mouth again, Kotaishi!* He sighed.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kinu, Lilly, and Gotenks chatted about the past and caught up in the things in life that they had missed out on, like Kinu's first words which were "Gotenks" and the time Gotenks ran away.  
  
"Why did you tell Gogeta about yourself all of the sudden, Gotenks?" Kinu asked.  
  
"When I was little, Gogeta was my best friend: my sparring partner. I felt like I could tell her everything. I even told her about me running away, but I guess she forgot or something because when she saw me she didn't recognize me."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Why would one want to 'run away' from one's own family?" Princess Lei asked. She turned around to face him.  
  
"It was sort of a combination of being kicked out and wanting out," Gotenks said calmly.  
  
Kinu stared at Princess Lei with amazement. Princess Lei had never spoken much, but still.  
  
"Hey, I got a great idea why don't we stay the night at your place, Gotenks?!" Lilly said enthusiastically.  
  
"What about Lei?" Kinu asked.  
  
"She can stay too. What do you say to it Gotenks?"  
  
"Uhh . . . ok," Gotenks managed to say before Lilly leapt up from her seat, jumping and clapping her hands. -Just like Marron. - he thought.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
"You want to go in?" Gogeta asked Kotaishi.  
  
"Whatever you wish," he replied.  
  
They walked inside. A song was playing and nobody had even noticed they were even gone. The song ended and another song came on, only this time it was a slow song.  
  
"Kotaishi," he looked at her, "dance with me."  
  
"I. . . uhh. . . don't know how," he said.  
  
She tugged at his arm pleadingly, "Please it's my favorite song." The truth was, it wasn't her favorite song she just wanted to talk to him (and even laugh at how he would try dancing).  
  
*Her favorite song! Yes! She will find out how good I am and maybe even sway her feelings about me!* He smiled, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. She put her arm on his shoulder and grasped the hand that wasn't on her waist with her free hand. They started to dance.  
  
"Kotaishi, what did you come here to do?" she knew she shouldn't have asked. She knew it was wrong, but she had to. She wanted to know.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, his once happy eyes turned cold, "Why do you want to know so badly? Why can't we just share a moment of peace together without having to worry about our pasts or where we came from?! If you like me it wouldn't matter where we came from?! All that matters to me is you and us together! Sometimes I wish I were still stuck back in that war we're having! It would be a lot less painful to endure!" *Oh, great! Just great! You did it again! And you just told her about the war it's not like she has to worry about enough already, Kotaishi!*  
  
A war?! What was he talking about? She decided not to ask instead. Gogeta's eyes stared to water. He'd yelled at her! What did he do that for?! Kotaishi stared into her watering eyes. Tears now poured like streams of endless pain from her beautiful black eyes. *Way to go baka! You made her cry! Aaarrrggg! I can't bear to see her this way!* H enclosed his arms around her in a tight embrace swearing to never let her go. Gogeta buried her face into his chest gratefully accepting the embrace. She now truly understood how he felt for her and how she felt for him.  
  
  
  
:*: The next day:*:  
  
Kinu, Lilly, Gotenks, and Princess Lei had found out the other night that there were only two guest bedrooms and three of them. In order to solve the problem Kinu had offered to give up her room and sleep on the couch downstairs only because Lilly thought sleeping on a couch would change her attractive blonde hair different colors, courtesy of Kinu. Lilly was still as gullible as a little child.  
  
Kinu and Lilly had headed off home while Princess Lei decided she wanted to stay with Gotenks only because he said he knew how to take over the world and win wars. Kinu and Lilly promised that they would return the next day.  
  
+At C.C.+ Kinu walked inside the door of her house.  
  
"Hey, Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" she yelled.  
  
"Where were you, Hon?" Trunks asked.  
  
"At Gotenks's cabin," she replied. Then she suddenly remembered that Gotenks did not want her to mention him to their dad. She quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"Gotenks?" her father asked suspiciously.  
  
All she could do was bite her lip and nod.  
  
"Where did you learn about him?"  
  
"He's not bad, Daddy, really! He's a good brother!"  
  
"I don't want you to ever go near him again! You hear me!"  
  
"But Lei's at his cabin still-"  
  
"I don't want you to ever go near him! Ever! I don't care if he's our last hope to save the universe! Just don't see him ever again!"  
  
A/N: ouchie! Y does Trunks the Gotenks so much? And what about Gogeta and Kotaishi? Tell me if u like the Gogeta/Kotaishi pairings I did. I know it was kinda cheesy/corny u know, but hey u gotta start somewhere eh? Ne ways find out next time in chappie 5: Dormant Feelings Awaken. 


	5. Another Stranger?

A/N: In my version of this DBGT never existed, so don't give me any bad reviews about that, please. I (and one other person) own Kinu, Gogeta (as in Bra and Goten's daughter), Lilly, Princess Lei, and Kotaishi, but sadly none of the other characters are mine . . . & sorry Marron fans about the last thing I said in my a/n. It's just what I think. U peeps can think whatever u wants. Thnx 4 all the reviews (sarcastic). Please review . . . it makes me feel more confident. By the way, this will be a little more jumpy than last time. One thing from one person's perspective might be replayed by another's perspective. So, hang on!  
  
~Chapter 5: Another Stranger?!~ (I decided 2 change the name of this chapter 4 the sake of the storyline.)  
  
"Unnh." I woke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. I slammed my hand on it to shut it off, but, instead, I accidentally smashed it into little bits. Great, now I'm gonna have to get another one! I slowly got out of her bed, stumbled into the hallway, and into the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs. Bra, Goten, and Kotaishi were sitting at the dining table. My mom turned to face me.  
  
"Morning, Hun," Bra said as I sat down. She slid me a plate full of breakfast foods.  
  
"Morning, Mum." I ate hungrily. "I gotta go now. School starts in 10 minutes." I really didn't want to go to school; I just didn't want to get into trouble again.  
  
"Ok. Good-bye sweetie. Have a good day. And don't get into trouble!" Bra called after me.  
  
"Ok, Mum! Ahh! Wait! What about Kotaishi?" I asked. I had been wondering about that all night.  
  
Bra thought for a moment. "Maybe he can go to school with you? What do you say to that Kotaishi?"  
  
"Mum. There's three things wrong with you're statement. One, he's not registered. Two, he looks too old to be in school." I was on the brink of a scientific breakthrough in Son history. I'd be the first to come up with a complete intelligent answer, but my mind failed me at the last instant. "And three . . . umm . . . what were three again?" I had forgotten what three was thanks to my dominating Son genes. I was pondering my thoughts when my mom said, "That's ok, Hun!" She walked over to a computer. With a quick swipe of a few keys she was into the school's private files. Then a few more swipes of the keys and Bra turned around. "Now Koti- . . . uhh. . . Kota. . . Kaito. . . uhh . . . whatever his name is-is now registered in the school files! So now he can go to school with you!"  
  
"Umm . . . sure, Mum." I walked outside. "Ach!! Why didn't anyone tell me it was raining out here?" I had gotten angry with everything since the day Kotaishi kissed me. Why anyone would like me was beyond my knowledge.  
  
"You never asked," Goten said with the same big, cheesy grin pasted on his face. I was always the last person to know things.  
  
"Whatever. C'mon, Kotaishi, let's go." Kotaishi and I walked outside.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, I'm going to school." I yelled as I grabbed my backpack.  
  
"Ok, Chibi!" Pan yelled.  
  
I ran over and gave Mommy a hug. I pulled back. "Mommy, why doesn't Daddy want me to see Gotenks any more?" Last night when Daddy had yelled at me for seeing Gotenks, I had ran upstairs and burst into tears.  
  
Pan thought for a moment. "Daddy and your brother have a complex history together. I'll tell you later after school." I had a feeling she wouldn't tell me, but if Mommy said she would tell me later, she would tell me later.  
  
"Alright, Mommy." I opened the front door. "Ahh!!! It's raining! This rain will mess up my hair." It had taken me an hour to do my hair. Usually it took thirty minutes, but today it was extra stubborn.  
  
"Here, Chibi," Mommy said as she handed me a strange little device with one button, "It's a gift from Grandma Briefs. It'll keep the rain off you." Thank God for Grandma Briefs. She must've seen a storm coming and knew how long it took to do my hair. She was always so clever.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy!" I walked out the door and pressed the button. A big energy field enclosed around me. Then I then flew off to school.  
  
It's raining. I wonder if I should get Lei back from Gotenks's house. The problem is that Daddy won't let me go over there at all. He'll sense my ki and know I'm there. Maybe I can have Gogeta go over there and get her. That reminds me, what was with Gogeta yesterday? She was acting really weird. Now that I think about it, so was Kotaishi. I wonder what was wrong with them. "(Gasp) it couldn't be!" I'll ask Gogeta when I get to school. Hehe. . . It'll be so much fun teasing Gogeta!   
  
I landed in front of the school. I could sense Gogeta's ki, but she wasn't at school yet. I walked inside and pressed the little button on the device. The energy field disappeared. I could sense Gogeta's ki again, and this time it was close. I turned around.  
  
"Hey, Gogeta. You're finally here. Umm . . . What's Kotaishi doing here?"  
  
"? Oh! My mom made him come."  
  
"Gogeta."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you go get Lei back from Gotenks's house after school?"  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"My dad got mad at me for seeing Gotenks. He doesn't even want me to look at him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kinu I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to serve detention all week."  
  
"Oh. That's right." Well there went my ingenious idea.   
  
We walked towards our lockers. Kotaishi followed. Some popular girls came up to us.  
  
"Hey, Kinu. I heard you were invited to Nikomi's party." That was Icha, the blonde, the leader. She was licking some ice cream in an ice cream come.  
  
"Yes, I was." I was trying to sound nonchalant, and at the time trying to signal to Gogeta, that if Icha talked to her, not to respond. She obviously did not notice  
  
"You going?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And, Kinu, don't bring your horrible little cousin with you."  
  
"Why can't she invite me," Gogeta said, turning around, and putting her hands on her hips. I knew it was a bad idea for Gogeta to talk. She'd only end up being hurt even more. I'd tried to signal to her to not get involved, but it was too late.  
  
"Because nobody wants to see a person as ugly as you. Besides if it weren't for your kind and compassionate cousin, you wouldn't be anywhere. She boosts your popularity quite a bit. You should thank her." That must've really hurt. I saw Gogeta try to fight back her anger.  
  
"I don't care for your popularity. I can get along just fine even if Kinu weren't with me."  
  
"Oh, but you should care for popularity. Especially as ugly as you are. Kinu needs to get you some decent clothes because you can't pick them out obviously." I winced.  
  
"My clothes are just fine." I could feel Gogeta's ki rising.  
  
Icha looked at her ice cream and smeared it down Gogeta's clothes. Icha was savoring this moment of victory. Gogeta's eyes widened and she gasped. Gogeta stared at Icha surprised and disgusted.  
  
"There, that looks much better on you," Icha said. The girls behind her laughed.  
  
Gogeta's ki rose immensely, but she kept her anger from controlling her. "As long as you think it looks better," Gogeta said. I could see her clenching her teeth as she spoke.  
  
I could tell Icha wasn't expecting that, but lucky for her she recovered with a laugh, which was picked up by her friends. "Well, Kinu," she said breaking the snickers from the other girls, "Let's speak again. And I've changed my mind; bring your cousin with you. Maybe she can be the clown." She laughed as she turned around and walked away.  
  
I turned to see Gogeta turn and face the lockers. She slammed her fists on the lockers simultaneously slightly above her head. She leaned against the lockers, her head hitting them first. I could barely make out the tears that streamed down her face. I looked up. Kotaishi had put his hand on her back and was leaning over to meet her eyes. Gogeta stood up and faced Kotaishi. She thrust herself out and embraced him, and he accepted her embrace sympathetically. Unknown to me my eyes had grown wide, and my mouth was gaping. I was correct. Gogeta had fallen in love. The bell rang.  
  
:::::::::::::::: Gogeta's Point of View ::::::::::::::  
  
I walked inside the school with Kotaishi. Kinu was there, and she turned around.  
  
"Hey, Gogeta. You're finally here. Umm . . . What's Kotaishi doing here?" she asked. I was in a daze at this point and didn't respond as quickly as I would have.  
  
"? Oh! My mom made him come." It was the truth, not all the truth, but still. Well, at least she bought it.  
  
"Gogeta." I could tell she was getting onto something; I was just too worried about the other thing. I won't tell you; all will reveal itself in due time although Kinu was too busy to notice.  
  
"What?" It was the only thing I could say.  
  
"Can you go get Lei back from Gotenks's house after school?" Well, I wasn't expecting that, but thank God I'm the master of recovering.  
  
"Why can't you do it?" Truth was, I didn't want to do it.  
  
"My dad got mad at me for seeing Gotenks. He doesn't even want me to look at him." Wow. I didn't know Uncle Trunks could get that mad, especially at Kinu.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kinu I can't."  
  
"Why not?" From that response I could tell she wasn't going to go down without a legitimate excuse.  
  
"I have to serve detention all week." I knew I could serve it some other day, but I wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
"Oh. That's right." I could tell she bought my excuse from the way she backed down.  
  
We walked to our lockers as Kotaishi followed. That reminded me the third reason Kotaishi couldn't come to school. He had no lockers and no books. Maybe the teacher could get him one. Some popular girls had come up to us.  
  
"Hey, Kinu. I heard you were invited to Nikomi's party." Icha was the one who had spoken. She was a friend of Kinu's. One of the ones I despised. I could tell it was Icha out of the corner of my eye. There was a pink- haired one, Yeni, a brunette, Hattie, one with dark green hair, Sora, and the blue-haired twins, Candy and Hirona, behind Icha. I turned a little more to see Icha licking some ice cream.  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"You going?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And, Kinu, don't bring your horrible little cousin with you." That was harsh. I accidentally let my mouth slip, although I was good at comebacks.  
  
"Why can't she invite me," I asked. I put my hands on my hips. I stared that horrible abomination right in her eyes. I knew it was wrong for me to get involved, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Because nobody wants to see a person as ugly as you. Besides if it weren't for your kind and compassionate cousin, you wouldn't be anywhere. She boosts your popularity quite a bit. You should thank her." She was pushing herself off the edge. She was going too far. I was trying to hold back my anger so I wouldn't get into trouble again.  
  
"I don't care for your popularity. I can get along just fine even if Kinu weren't with me." It was the truth.  
  
"Oh, but you should care for popularity. Especially as ugly as you are. Kinu needs to get you some decent clothes because you can't pick them out obviously." She had gone way too far now, but I wasn't about to let her get the best of me.  
  
"My clothes are just fine." I was staring into those attention-thirsty eyes of hers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone staring at us, but I kept my gaze fixed on her.  
  
Icha looked at her ice cream then looked at me. What was she doing? She took her ice cream and smeared it down my clothes. I could feel it soaking through, the coldness tickling my skin. I gasped. I tore my eyes from my shirt and stared up at Icha. I was appalled at her, and at the same time I was startled.  
  
"There, that looks much better on you," she said. Her words were venom. The other girls laughed.  
  
My ki rose. I could feel the hot sting of tears in my eyes, but I kept my anger down and my tears from poring over. I had promised myself I would never let them see me cry. "As long as you think it looks better," I said. I clenched my teeth.  
  
Icha and the other girls laughed. It hurt. Badly. "Well, Kinu," she said, "Let's speak again. And I've changed my mind; bring your cousin with you. Maybe she can be the clown." She laughed and turned around and walked away.  
  
I turned and faced the lockers. I slammed my fists on the lockers. I leaned my head against the lockers. Hot, salty tears streamed down my face. I could feel Kotaishi put his hand on my back. I could see him lean over to try to meet my eyes. I told him not to express what he felt for me, but right now even I was going to break my own rules. I stood up and looked at him. My knees buckled. He was the first thing I caught onto. He picked me up and embraced me. I accepted. I could feel my tears sink into his shirt as I sobbed. The bell rang.  
  
:::::::::::::::: Icha's Point of View ::::::::::::::  
  
I was talking with my friends and licking my ice cream that I had gotten earlier this morning from Ice Queen's. I am the one of the most popular girls in Yamatano High. I used to be the talk of all the guys. They had all wanted me. My beautiful gold locks, my green eyes, and my ivory skin. Face it I am beautiful. I was the most popular girl. Was. Just until Kinu, the lavender-haired beauty, daughter of the famous Trunks and Pan Briefs, Presidents of Capsule Corp., showed up with her cousin Gogeta. I didn't mind Kinu as much as I did Gogeta, with her cocky personality, short temper, black locks, and stunning black eyes with the slightest hint of blue. She was now the talk of all the boys. She was the daughter of the most popular girl that was in this high school, Bra Son. I hated her, not because she was good at comebacks, but because she was beautiful. That was why I picked on her all the time, but afterwards when I saw her I felt a little sorry about what I did. I knew she could kill me in an instant, but out of my own pride I still insisted on picking on her. I saw her walk in out of the corner of my eye. Yeni, Sora, and Hattie were talking about which lipstick looked better, and Candy and Hirona were posing for the yearbook staff, which was made up of boys. I turned around to see if I could get a better look at what Gogeta and Kinu were doing. Was that a guy standing next to Gogeta? He was cute. I couldn't believe it. He almost looked too old to be in school. I was jealous. Envious. I was seething.  
  
I saw the walk over to their lockers. They were talking. My pride boiled over. So, I called to my friends and told them, "Hey, girls, let's go see if we can annoy Gogeta to death." The girls knew Gogeta as well as I did.  
  
"We might get hurt," said Candy.  
  
But they didn't dare oppose me. "Well, let's go then." Yeni said.  
  
We walked over to them. "Hey, Kinu. I heard you were invited to Nikomi's party." I had to make up some excuse to talk to them. I was already forming a plan in my devious mind.  
  
"Yes, I was." Kinu was always calm at answering things.  
  
"You going?" I had to ask.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And, Kinu, don't bring your horrible little cousin with you." This was all part of my scheme.  
  
"Why can't she invite me," Gogeta said. She turned around to face me, putting her hands on her hips. Her gaze was piercing.  
  
"Because nobody wants to see a person as ugly as you. Besides if it weren't for your kind and compassionate cousin, you wouldn't be anywhere. She boosts your popularity quite a bit. You should thank her." I knew I always had venomous words. It must've hurt because I could see her anger swelling up inside her.  
  
"I don't care for your popularity. I can get along just fine even if Kinu weren't with me."  
  
"Oh, but you should care for popularity. Especially as ugly as you are. Kinu needs to get you some decent clothes because you can't pick them out obviously." The first sentence was the truth. Everyone should care for popularity. Without it, you were just a nobody. At least in this high school.  
  
"My clothes are just fine." It was the truth they looked just fine on her. Although she could use a tube top-like shirt, only longer. I looked at my ice cream then at Gogeta, I knew it was wrong but my pride got the best of me. I took my ice cream and smeared it down her shirt. I felt bad about doing it, but my pride was still working its magic. I was taking in every last part of this moment of victory. I heard Gogeta gasp. She looked up at me. Her eyes were intense, like lasers.  
  
"There, that looks much better on you," I said. I was still savoring the moment.  
  
"As long as you think it looks better," she said bitterly. I wasn't expecting that, but I recovered with a nervous laugh, which the girls picked up.  
  
"Well, Kinu," I said, "Let's speak again. And I've changed my mind; bring your cousin with you. Maybe she can be the clown." I laughed and turned around and walked away. At that instant I regretted everything I had said and done.  
  
I heard Gogeta slam her fists against the lockers. I walked a little bit and turned around to see her hugging the guy she had brought. He looked up at me. His eyes were on fire. I could see death written all over him. So, I turned and ran down the hall. The bell rang.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The bell rung again. School was finally out. I had finally managed not to get into trouble. I smiled as I walked down the hall, just like I owned the place.  
  
"Hey, Gogeta." I turned to face Kinu.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I talk to you? In private?" she turned to face Kotaishi.  
  
"Uhhh. . . sure." Why would she want to talk to me in private?  
  
We walked inside the girl's bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong, Kinu?" I asked.  
  
"What's with you and Kotaishi?" Oh, great. How am I gonna get out of this one?  
  
"What do you mean?" I just had to ask.  
  
"You know what I mean, Gogeta. Now tell me!!" I swallowed hard.  
  
"Uhh. . . nothing." I was getting nervous.  
  
"Gogeta!!! What do you mean nothing?! There's obviously something going on between you two! So, c'mon tell me. I'm your best friend."  
  
"It's obvious?" Oops! "I told him not to express anything." Double oops.  
  
"Ha!! I knew it you two have fallen in love!" Kinu was always good at guessing.  
  
"Uhh . . . love? No. Not love. Uhh . . ." This stuff was embarrassing.  
  
"Yes you have. You know there's nothing wrong with that. I don't mind. I just wanted to know. You can tell me these things you know." She put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I saw Gogeta walk out of the bathroom. I followed.  
  
"Bye, Gogeta." I turned in the opposite direction and waved.  
  
"Bye, Kinu." She waved back.  
  
I turned around and walked out of the school. It had stopped raining. I headed towards Gotenks's house.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I woke up. I had slept on the couch at Gotenks's house. Last night he had entertained me by telling me what he knew about taking over this planet, although it wasn't what I had expected.  
  
I walked over to the small table.  
  
Gotenks looked up at me from his little stove. He was obviously cooking. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" he asked me. I never understood these people. Why would they want to know how I had slept?  
  
"Very well, thank you." That was the only response I could think of, and he obviously bought it, so he turned back to his stirring. I sat down at his little table. I kept my eyes fixed on the little table. Whenever I looked at him my knees would buckle for some reason.  
  
It was dark. A little candle was burning dimly on the small table.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gotenks turn back around to face me. He slid over a bowl of a liquid-ish substance with chunks of stuff in it. It looked appalling, but it smelt good. I looked up at Gotenks.  
  
"It's called 'soup'," he said. My knees buckled again.  
  
I took a bite of the "soup." It was interesting, so I took another bite. Before I knew it I had eaten the entire bowl full.  
  
I stood up. He copied my action. I walked over to the uhhh . . . what did he call that again? . . . Oh, yes . . . a "couch." He followed me. We sat down.  
  
Something bright flashed outside. It was loud and booming, like a meteor landing on the ground at a high velocity. It scared me so I jumped, screamed, and clutched the first thing I could get my hands on. It just had to be Gotenks. He looked down at me and laughed.  
  
"It's just lightning," he said.  
  
At this point I felt very childish. My mouth was slightly open. I was just staring at him. His head moved closer to mine. I knew I wanted to situate myself upright, but my body didn't listen to me. His head moved even closer. His eyes closed. His lips brushed against mine slightly. My whole body tingled. My eyes shut. My lips grew hot. I moved in closer. My mind kept saying "pull back. Pull back," but my body kept its position, and my heart wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I arrived at Gotenks's house. I had decided to make this quick so Daddy wouldn't get mad at me. I knocked on the door. Gotenks opened it.  
  
"Kinu! You're back!" he said. He was smiling, so he was obviously happy.  
  
"Gotenks, it's nice to see you, but I need to make this quick. Is Lei in there?" I asked.  
  
"Come in." I walked inside. He shut the door behind me.  
  
Gotenks walked up the stairs. He came back down with Lei. I felt a big wave of ki. I saw that Lei and Gotenks did too, and Lei knew that ki signature. I could tell. There was a knock at the door. Gotenks left Lei's side and walked towards the door. He opened it.  
  
"Who are you?" I couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Let me in, Earth creature." I could tell it was a guy's voice from the deep sound it possessed.  
  
Gotenks stepped aside. What was he doing letting a stranger in? I held my breath. My eyes grew wide. A guy with short, spiky blue hair stepped inside. He had lifeless blue eyes and a dark blue cloak with gold lining that covered both his shoulders. My mouth dropped.  
  
Lei gasped, "Irakino."  
  
:::::::::::::: Princess Lei's Point of View :::::::::::::  
  
There was a knock at the door. Gotenks walked downstairs to answer it. I was up in the attic looking at paintings. Gotenks entered the room again.  
  
"Kinu's here to pick you up," he said.  
  
I smiled and walked down the stairs. Kinu was waiting there for me. I felt a big wave of ki. I saw that Gotenks and Kinu did too, and I knew that ki signature. There was a knock at the door. Gotenks left my side and walked towards the door. He opened it.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Let me in, Earth creature." I knew that voice.  
  
Gotenks stepped aside. I held my breath. My eyes grew wide. My mouth dropped. It was him.  
  
I gasped. "Irakino."  
  
  
  
A/N: This was probably the longest chappie I've ever done. Hope you liked the corny parts. If you haven't figured it out already:  
  
Kinu's thoughts  
  
Gogeta's thoughts  
  
*Kotaishi's thoughts*  
  
~Princess Lei's thoughts~  
  
=Lily's thoughts=  
  
+Trunks Jr.'s thoughts+  
  
--Irakino's thoughts--  
  
~:~ means it goes later on into the day or switches places  
  
: means it switches from one person's point of view  
  
Read the next chappie (I haven't figured out a name for it yet). 


	6. Things Take A Turn for the Worst

A/N: In my version of this DBGT never existed, so don't give me any bad reviews about that, please. I (and one other person) own Kinu, Gogeta (as in Bra and Goten's daughter), Lilly, Princess Lei, and Kotaishi, but sadly none of the other characters are mine . . . I'm gonna try to put Lilly in here a little more, since I didn't do that last chappie.  
  
~Things Take A Turn for the Worst~  
  
I knew him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew who he was, but my memory was fuzzy. Could he be? Perhaps. . .  
  
I fiddled with the gold heart locket on my purple choker. I felt the small engravings on it. He was . . . so . . . familiar, somehow, lingering in the back of my mind. Well, whoever he was, he was still a stranger, and there have already been two. You can never be too careful if more of them keep showing up.  
  
:::::::::::::::: Irakino's POV ::::::::::::::  
  
I kept my eyes fixed on Princess Lei. Her eyes were wide and full of surprise and fear. Without thinking I looked to my right and my eyes fell upon a girl who looked similar to the princess. I remembered her, but who was she? The memory was lost somewhere back in the void of my past. She looked so familiar. Her dark, ocean blue eyes, porcelain skin, and lavender hair that fell over her soft face to her pink glossed lips. What was I thinking? I kept trying to keep my mind fixed on my mission, a mission so delicate, if I let just one word slip, it would all fall apart.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I felt crummy. Nothing was as it was supposed to be. I hated the world, everyone. Well, almost everyone.  
  
I looked up to see the stars, beautiful, like jewels glowing melodiously in the black void of darkness around them. I could hear the sentimental roar of the waves crashing elegantly on the shore further below the cliff that I was sitting on. I felt the soft ocean breeze as it lifted my hair from my shoulders.  
  
Why did things have to be this way? I asked myself.  
  
I leaned back against something hard. My black hair fell softly onto my shoulders. I looked slightly to my right, only to see Kotaishi looking down at me. I avoided meeting his gaze and quickly looked back to the open sea.  
  
I hated everything, including him, especially him. How could he expect me to do that? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It was immoral. All my dreams have come crashing down.  
  
Without thinking I accidentally let a tear escape my eye. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I was in my usual cheery mood today. Today was a very special day. Today Trunksies (Jr. obviously) was taking me out on a date!!!  
  
I brushed my soft blonde hair. I stared at the mirror. I was in the most beautiful dress I had. It was a spaghetti strap pink dress, not too long, not too short. Or was it not short enough, I couldn't decide.  
  
I heard the doorbell ring and I ran as fast as I could in my pink high heels, to the door. I found out that my momma, Marron, had answered it and had offered Trunksie to come inside. He looked so cute in his tuxedo. I managed to convince him to wear one.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiii, Trunksieeeeee!!!" I yelled.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::: Trunks Jr. ::::::::::::::  
  
My eyes widened and I gasped with fear. It was Lilly. She was ready. I was expecting her to take longer. Why was fate so mean to me? She did look nice in her little pink dress. I would've preferred a more casual style, but she insisted on wearing nice clothes and going to a restaurant that you paid ¥1900 for a sandwich that you can get somewhere else for ¥200. Reluctantly, I agreed.  
  
Her soft, blond hair fell a little over her bangs.  
  
"Uhh . . . hey, Lilly," I stammered.  
  
Hesitantly I presented my arm for her to take it. She hooked her arm around mine. I swallowed hard. This was the part I dreaded most . . . the date.  
  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The Next Day  
  
I stormed into the school building. I was not in a good mood. I did NOT want to be messed with. I had a large frown across my face and the furrowed eyebrows to go with it.  
  
Icha started to walk up to me. Without even looking I took hold of her shirt brought her close to me and thrust her out, causing her to crush some lockers. I didn't care if I got into trouble. My life was already messed up anyway. I kept walking towards Kinu.  
  
"Hey, Gogeta. How's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Horrible, dreadful, awful, terrible!" I responded. I didn't even know that I knew so many synonyms.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" She gave me that suspicious look.  
  
"That's what's wrong!" I pointed behind me at Kotaishi.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Did you get into your first relationship fight?" She gave me her stupid ooo-some-interesting-gossip look.  
  
"NO!" I stammered still pointing, "a-and yes."  
  
"C'mon." She took my arm and dragged me to the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Okay. Talk."  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes. "Well, it's like this. . ."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
  
  
I waited as Kinu and Gogeta talked in the bathroom. Kinu didn't even introduce me. I caught a glimpse of Kotaishi looking at me.  
  
Yeah. I knew him. He was the Princess's Protector, or body guard. What was with him and that Gogeta character? She was weird. Oh well.  
  
I just have to stick to the mission.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"So . . ." I said.  
  
"SO?! Are you crazy?!" Gogeta shouted.  
  
"Remind me again why this is a big issue," I told her. This wasn't getting through to me. How could she be so mad at something like this?  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"You're calling me STUPID?!" she shouted. Her eyes were somehow getting bigger than humanly possible.  
  
"Calm down Gogeta," I said putting my hand on her raised shoulders, "Now, just tell me again why this is so important."  
  
She let her shoulders fall. She shook her head and made a semicircle gesture with her left arm as she spoke. "How could he expect so much of me?"  
  
"Just tell him how you feel," I said soothingly.  
  
She sighed. "Alright."  
  
We walked out of the bathroom. Gogeta was breathing hard. She walked over to Kotaishi then turned her head to face me.  
  
"Go ahead. Tell him how you feel," I said.  
  
She turned back to face Kotaishi. She took a deep breath and said, "Kotaishi . . . how am I gonna put this?" She looked up at him and struck him across the face with her left fist. He stumbled back a few feet evidently not expecting that to happen. All I could do was stare in absolute silence.  
  
"That was for asking," she said. "This is for expecting." Again she punched him across the face but with her right fist this time. "And this . . . this is for what you were going to do to our planet!" She hit him one last time in the stomach. Kotaishi landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
Wait. What was all this about what they were going to do to our planet? Had I missed something? He'd told Gogeta something that no one else was supposed to know but him and Lei?   
  
"I never want to see you again!"  
  
"If that is what you want," he said getting up and wincing at the pain she'd inflicted on his stomach.  
  
Jeez he'd do anything for her!   
  
He placed his hand on the left side of her neck.  
  
"Of course that is what I want! And-don't touch me!" she snapped as he knocked his hand away.  
  
He nodded. "But remember, I still care for you." And with that he teleported somewhere else. "IIIII HATE YOU!!!" Gogeta shouted into the now nothingness.  
  
Everyone was staring, but she didn't seem to notice or care for that matter.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
(Okay, that's enough of my cheesy stuff. That was just to set the storyline straight for the good stuff. It'll be steady, but it gets better, trust me. That's why I left some special details out; it's for the suspense.)  
  
"Lei? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just fine!" she retorted. Then as suddenly as she had started acting weird, she was fine. She held her head and groaned. She looked up at me, a worried expression on her face. "Gotenks?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kinu and I knocked on the door of Gotenks's house. It slowly opened creaking as it did so.  
  
"Gotenks?!" Kinu shouted.  
  
We walked inside. The table had been broken in two; and half of it now lay about ten feet from the other half. The couch had been incinerated and almost all the roof was missing, second level and all.  
  
I turned to glance at Kinu. I saw a questioning look on her face that must've matched the look on my face.  
  
"What. . ." she began. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Do you feel that?" I said quickly. I looked up.  
  
Kinu gasped. She looked at me with large eyes. They were full of fear like she was stunned. Then she looked up. "Gotenks. . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
We both flew to the spot of the draining ki. 


	7. The Truth

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. There's a lot of stuff I have to do with work & all. I'll try to be more consistent.  
~The Truth~  
  
Gogeta landed before I did.  
  
There he was, lying on the ground face down. He looked dead. He was covered in blood and was deathly pale. His clothes were ripped. I ran over to my bruised brother.  
  
I knelt beside his limp figure. Tears welled up in my eyes. I glanced over at Gogeta. She was looking away from me. Her mouth was slightly ajar. I looked in the direction she was.  
  
::::::::::::::::Gogeta's POV ::::::::::::::  
  
He just stood there, staring at me. How could he do this? What kind of people was I dealing with? His eyes were so cold. It was like he couldn't feel.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all day or are you going to fight me?" he asked coldly.  
  
I smirked. I do have a little of my Vageta side in me. "I choose the latter."  
  
"Good."  
  
My eyes narrowed. I got in a fighting stance. Suddenly, a figure that looked like Lei, only different, struck me across the face with a metal staff. I didn't even get time to gasp in my surprise. Now, you'd think the metal would've just broken off, and that nothing would've affected me. But this hurt. This metal didn't break.  
  
I flew back about thirty yards before I regained my focus. I felt the left side of my face. It stung with blood from a cut. My eyebrows contracted. I growled. No one hits ME with a metal stick!  
  
I got up and quickly charged the "Lei-look-a-like" while levitating a few inches in the air. Dust blew behind me as I flew. My teeth were clenched. I held my balled fist up ready to strike as I still charged. My fist came; ready to hit this wannabe in the face, but instead I hit Kotaishi's stomach. What? What was he doing? Why was he protecting this wannabe? Why wasn't he protecting ME? Why was everyone against me? Why did I care?  
  
He didn't move. He just stood there staring at my glaring figure, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
I drew my fist from his stomach and stood up. I looked up at him and frowned; my eyes narrowed.  
  
I threw a series of punches at him, which he seemed to block with ease. The thing was: he wasn't retaliating. I tried kicking, then combos. None of them hit their target. Why couldn't I land one?  
  
Then, he struck back. His fist hit me dead on in the face. I flew back from the blow, stunned. I shook my head and got back to reality.  
  
"Kinu, get some senzu beans from Korin's," I said, while still facing Kotaishi.  
  
Kinu nodded, "Hai."  
  
She turned in the direction of Korin's Tower and got ready to fly off, but she stopped.  
  
"Kinu, Gogeta we're here!" It was Aunt Pan.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Hun." It was mum.  
  
I turned around. Mum, Dad, Aunt Pan, and Uncle Trunks were here.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Kinu ran over to her parents. They hugged her.  
  
I just looked at Mum and Dad. I was never one of the affectionate types; I never desired to show anyone any of my feelings. I now wish I had shown, or even told, my mum and dad how much I loved and appreciated them.  
  
"Now that my family is here, they will take you down," I said, turning to face Wannabe.  
  
She just smirked. "You are too cocky for your own good, Small Saiya-jin." She spoke in a sort of double-voice. Half sounded like Lei, the other half sounded deeper. Her red eyes were piercing, like she could see into the depths of my being. She stretched her hand out, palm forward, facing Kinu's and my parents. Her hand emitted a small surge of energy, which caused some wind to blow, picking up the dust in this deserted place.  
  
I shielded my face with my arms. Then the wind stopped. I dropped my hands to my sides.  
  
"Acgh!"  
  
I turned in the direction the scream came. To my horror, it was my parents; they gripped their stomachs and fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"What did you do to them?!" I yelled as I turned to face Wannabe.  
  
"I guess I should explain shouldn't I, Saiya-jin?" she responded.  
  
I just growled.  
  
"You see, before you were born, your father, aunt, uncle, and grandfathers participated in a Tenkaichi Budoukai. Princess Lei's father wished to explore this new planet they found called Earth, so he sent a man down, to travel to Earth. The man was possessed by a darkness, so he sprinkled a powdered poison on the drawing numbers."  
  
"But we are immune to poisons," Kinu said.  
  
"Not immune, Saiya-jin, just tolerant to weaker poisons. This poison is absorbed through the skin and lays dormant in the stomach until a magic resuscitates it. It then attacks the heart and brings it into darkness. There is no cure." With that she smiled, an evil smile.  
  
I couldn't believe it I was watching my family die in front of me. That means my grandfathers had it too. But what about my okasan (mother)? How did she get it? She never participated in the Tenkaichi Boudokai.  
  
As if reading my mind, she spoke, "Kotaishi was kind enough to put some on your okasan's plate during that party you people went to."  
  
As she spoke this my eyes widened. There was another reason to hate him, and it was better than the others.  
  
I turned and ran to my parents. Maybe they were still alive. I knelt down to my okasan and otosan (father). I blinked back the tears that threatened to show my emotions, but now I wish I would've let them fall freely.  
  
"Mum. . ." I uttered softly, my voice only giving way to a little shakiness.  
  
"Gogeta," she whispered softly; gripping my fist with her hand, it seemed she only had the strength to barely hold herself up. "Remember, Musume?, w- we . . . we . . . love . . . you. . ." With that said, her grip was released, and she fell to the ground, her blue eyes open but soulless, her mouth just slightly parted, and skin pale.  
  
"Dad . . ." I looked over at him, half expecting him dead and half expecting him to comfort me like he had always done when I was a child.  
  
"Gogeta," he sighed.  
  
"Daddy, don't leave me . . ." I whispered shakily as I scooted over to where his limp body lay.  
  
"You are strong, my musume san. You won't always have us to fight your battles for you. You know, your grandfather Vageta, had always been mad at your okasan and I because we never had a son, but no boys could ever replace my musumes." His eyes glistened a little before his last breath was taken.  
  
I leaned over. I couldn't take the overwhelming rage and sorrow burning deep inside of me. I yelled out, head thrust backwards, arms flexing. A golden aura encircled me. It wasn't the first time I had reached Super Saiya-jin, but it was the first time I had lost control.  
  
My eyes closed, I spoke to Kinu, "Kinu, get some senzu beans from Korin's," I repeated.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were all watery, and tears streamed down her face. She just nodded, stood up, and flew off in the direction of the tower.  
  
I stood up and faced Kotaishi.  
  
I smirked. Now the real battle begins.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. But PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. She Has a Sister?

A/N: Thnx 4 reiewing. I'm just gonna get right 2 the storyline now.  
~She Has a Sister?! ~  
I flew as fast as I could without turning Super Saiya-jin. The wind was drying my tears. I still couldn't believe that Mommy and Daddy were dead.  
  
It had all happened so fast, and so many things were running through my head. I thought Lei and Kotaishi were our friends; how could they just betray us like that? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.  
  
I looked down at the trees below as I passed them with an inhuman speed. Out of my peripheral vision I saw the high mountains that swiftly disappeared as I left their huge bulks behind.  
  
I could sense Gogeta's ki as she fought, who I guessed was, Kotaishi. It was an enormous battle and I could feel her tensing as each punch and kick was thrown, even though I couldn't see her. Our sisterly relationship had grown to where she and I were closer than she Neko, even though we fought about almost everything.  
  
All I could do was hope she was doing all right without me. Please, I prayed, don't let it be like last time . . .   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Punch, block, block. Kick, block, punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick, block. Kick. Block. Block. Block.  
  
My mind was totally fixed on the fight, and how I just couldn't seem to hit him. The more we fought, the more I could see his scars. Were they past from battles? Nobody ever tells me anything.  
  
Then it hit me. Well, actually, he hit me; his fist slamming into my face. I think he actually looked kinda shocked, really, as I flew back a couple yards, regaining my focus.  
  
Hey! A ki signature! What?! What was she doing here? It couldn't be. I thought she was in . . .  
  
There she was. She just landed like everything was okay. Did she even know what we'd been through?  
  
"Hey, Gogeta, what's up?" she asked. Her yellow, v-necked, flared bottom shirt ended just enough to show her bellybutton and shoulders. She had on her purple spandexed shirt that showed a little on the bottom, a little on the shoulders, and a little above where the symbol-broach was holding her plastic yellow shirt. Well, it wasn't actually plastic, but it looked close enough, so that's what I called it. She was always copying me, with her purple ghia pants and one-star Dragonball that served as a buckle for her metal belt, with clear, blue diamonds, and purple bandanna across her forehead. She was obsessed with diamonds and purple and v-shaped stuff. She wore a black neckband like mine, only hers had leather strings coming down in the front in a v-shape, with the same clear, blue diamonds hanging at the bottom. She also copied my glove-thing, but hers were black, held to the wrists by yet more purple bands, and held onto the hand by yet another v-shaped piece of the glove (no finger holes) connected to a golden ring on each middle finger. Her blue boots, out lined with purple, had a black stripe down the middle, which completed her outfit.  
  
Obviously she was totally oblivious to anything here.  
  
She turned to face Kotaishi. "Oooooo, Gogeta, who's the hottie?"  
  
I growled. "His name is Kotaishi."  
  
She walked up to him, turning around and examining him.  
  
"Kotaishi?" she asked slyly, "They should'a named you CUTE-i-ishi!"  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Is he for sale?" she asked me.  
  
"NO!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
She looked at me. "Gogeta, I woulda never thought YOU'D get a boyfriend."  
  
My face turned red.  
  
"There's two Gogeta's?" Kotaishi asked.  
  
"No, dummy, Neko's my sister. See, she's four blue locks of hair on each side, parted in the middle; I only got three, two on one side, one on the other, parted on the side!" Actually, Neko was my twin; I'm older. She also looked a lot more like Mum than me, and, out of the whole family, had naturally curly hair. Well, only two blue pieces of hair behind her ears, and they weren't as much "curly" as they were wavy.  
  
"So, are ya ever gonna dump her?" Neko asked him.  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
"Neko! This isn't the time to be asking him out on a date! He killed Mum and Dad!" He didn't kill Mum and Dad, but I wasn't about to let her know that. Maybe she'd lay off him if she was thinking that.  
  
"What?" she whispered. He face was horrified. "I mean, I felt their ki drop, so that's why I came. Now that you mention it; I don't feel their ki . . ." Her eyes started to water.  
  
I pointed to where Mum and Dad lay on the ground, lifeless and cold. Instantly she ran to where they were.  
  
I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was trying to hold in her tears because she was shaking.  
  
"Mum . . .," she whispered, "Dad . . ." Her voice cracked at the last second.  
  
"Neko, I need you to warn Grandpa G., Grandpa V., and Uncle Gohan not to come to our rescue."  
  
She looked at me, her expression contradicting the tears steaming down her face. "Why me? How come you can't go?"  
  
"Because I'm stronger than you."  
  
"If you were stronger than me then you would've already beaten them by now!"  
  
"Neko go-"  
  
"You know the only way you can win is to fusion with Kinu!"  
  
"I am not going to fusion! Now you need to go warn them!"  
  
"Or else what?!"  
  
"They're all gonna die, just like Mum and Dad and Uncle Trunks and Aunt Pan!"  
  
She stared at me solemnly. She stood and walked up to me; the tears on her face now dried up fountains.  
  
"Where's Kinu?"  
  
"She's getting senzu beans from Korin's."  
  
She put her hand on my shoulder. "I will get the senzu beans and warn our family. Then, I'll send Kinu back here so you two can fusion and bring Mum and Dad back with the Dragonballs."  
  
"No, Neko!" But she was already gone; using the instant transmission technique Grandpa G. taught us.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Fusion?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kinu, please, it's the only way we can win."  
  
I gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We . . . forgot . . . about . . . Lilly. And what about Trunks? And Marron? And Uub? And . . ." My voice cracked at the last word.  
  
"I'm sure Trunks can take care of Lilly." She didn't answer my other question about Marron and Uub. I think it was because she didn't really know.  
  
"Now, please, Kinu, go back and fusion with Gogeta."  
  
"Why do you want me to fusion with her so badly?"  
  
"Well, it's partially 'cuz ya look cool."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can never seem to remember what happens, but Gogeta always knows for some reason."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"What's happening out there Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing of our concern, but we will be safe here if we don't interfere. I'm sure Gogeta and Kinu can take care of it, and, if I'm not mistaken, Neko is there too."  
  
"Oh, wow, I haven't seen Neko in, like, ages! When they come back, we can see her! It'll be just like a big family reunion!"  
  
"Right . . . a family reunion . . ."  
  
"Trunks, what if . . ."  
  
"?"  
  
"What if . . . they don't . . . make it . . .?"  
  
"Let's just hope they will."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
It was all blurry to me. First I was talking to Neko then I was fighting. I threw a few punches, which he blocked. Then, I moved out of the way, dodging a ki blast as I did. He kicked and I blocked, throwing my fist towards him at the same time. He moved backwards, trying to dodge it. My fist loosened a little, and I accidentally grabbed his shirt. It tore, revealing his chest, and a mark that I recognized the instant I saw it.  
  
"Hey," he said, surprised.  
  
A triangle fused on the inside of a circle. It was tattooed on him, only, he'd been born with it, I remembered. I had a similar one; not exactly the same (or on my chest), but, still, close. I'd been born with it also, so had Kinu, Neko, Trunks Jr., and Gotenks.  
  
It couldn't be him. There was no way. That was over twelve years ago. It was not possible.  
  
I forced myself to tear my gaze from his mark and look at his dirty face.  
  
"I remember you . . ."  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Please review more, and feel free 2 IM or e-mail me anytime. Thnx. And tune in next time for "Chappie 9: Remember Me?" 


End file.
